Change of Heart
by Crazy Manga Girl
Summary: Hinata and Sasuke are stuck in an arranged marriage. It annoys the hell out of Hinata, but with a little convincing and kissing could it change her mind? Unless of course Sasuke screws it up. SasuHina
1. Finding out

My second SasuHina! Well just to clear confusion when reading, They are in college. By training I mean what I mean, they do not have ninja powers, I want this to be realistic. Okay? Okay. I hope you enjoy this story.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or it's characters.

* * *

"But Daaaad" Hinata complained after her father had told her, his plan for her future. 

"No buts," Hinata's father grimaced. "Hinata we're doing a arranged marriage and that's final!"

"Does it have to be with Uchiha Sasuke?!" Hinata whined _Of all people he had to choose the one I despised the most!_

"Yes Hinata, it would be a good thing to have an Uchiha in our family." Her dad nodded.

Hinata frowned stomping her foot, "Dad I told you! I want to marry Uzumaki Naruto!"

Her father sighed "Hinata, you know how I feel about that orange jumpsuit kid.."

"BUT!"

"No buts, now go to your room." Her dad dismissed her.

"ARRRG" Hinata stormed upstairs and slammed her door shut. She laid against her door and slid down hugging her knees.

"It's not fair." She muttered. "Why him? He of all people, I mean, besides the fact that he's cute and the Uchiha survivor... He really doesn't't have a personality, unlike Naruto who has too much to handle..." She sniffed, she was rambling again.

Hinata stood up. She went and looked in the mirror, she was now 18 and a college student. She brushed her long hair and put it into a ponytail, she'd promised the girls we train today, she needed it, all the stress was getting to her. So what better way to work it off then beat up someone?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke sighed, he hated the fact that his family had decided to get him an arranged marriage, why not Itachi? He was old and couldn't't care less. Why not mess up his life instead of Sasuke's?

_Well at least it's not a bad choice, she is nice looking and couldn't be that strong. I mean it's Hinata for crying out loud!_ Sasuke got up and went downstairs. He had to see her the next day, and frankly, he wasn't worried.

Sasuke went into the fridge and got some milk, he stared at the door almost half expecting Naruto to pop out of nowhere.

Apparently Sasuke was psychic that day because the next thing he heard was loud banging and yelling.

"Sasuke-teme!!! I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE!!!"

"Jeez dobe, calm down." Sasuke sighed opening the door. "What is it?"

"You, Neji, Shikamaru, and I are all going to train!" Naruto said grabbing Sasuke's arm, "And you're coming whether you like it or not!"

"What would I benefit from coming?" Sasuke asked.

"You'd get to fight me!"

"Oh, yay" Sasuke remarked sarcastically following Naruto out the door.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata was walking with Sakura, Ino, and TenTen.

"So your dad actually wants you to marry Sasuke?" Sakura asked looking a little upset.

"Apparently." Hinata sighed through gritted teeth.

"That sucks, You know since it's against your will and stuff." Ino says chewing bubblegum (A/N:Yes, I know, it's improper Grammar, but that's how Ino talks okay? Okay.)

Hinata nodded, "I mean, I like Naruto, not Sasuke, No offense Sakura."

"None taken, But I do hope this marriage falls apart completely." Sakura sighed and everyone else stopped and stared at her. She turned around "I meant because Hinata doesn't't like the guy."

"Oh," they sighed. Then giggled at how alike they could be at times.

"So what are ya gonna do?" Ino asked.

"Nothing." Hinata smiled.

"How is that going to help?" TenTen asked.

"He'll get bored and divorce me, or something like that." Hinata dismissed the conversation with a wave of her hand.

"And if he doesn't? What if he likes the fact your quiet and not bothersome?" Sakura asked picking up a rock and throwing it.

"Then I think of a different plan? Guys, It's going to be okay." Hinata nodded. They had just entered the training grounds.

Hinata took off her jacket, she had a nice figure, all the girls tried to get her to wear formfitting clothes, but she'd just shrug it off, all in all, it was a rare sight to see Hinata without her jacket.

"So are we going to train or all of you going to become lesbians staring at me all day?" Hinata smiled, it was fun making fun of her friends sexuality.

"Oh get over yourself!" Sakura shook her head. Everyone had the wrong impression of Hinata, they all thought she was shy and innocent. But if she were to get to know you and be comfortable around you, it was almost as if she was the complete opposite of those two things!

The only reasoned she EVER acted like that was because of one person. Uzumaki Naruto. She clam up and start stuttering every time he was near her. Of course seeing how Sakura, TenTen, and Ino were the only ones who talked to Hinata out of school, they were the only ones who knew her true self. (A/N: I'm sorry if you thought Hinata was OOC I mean think about it, NOBODY IS THAT SHY!)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The four girls started training oblivious to the fact that the guys had walked in and hid behind the bushes watching them. They had heard Hinata's last comment and were frozen in shock. They then came to the realization that they might get seen so they went behind a bush and watched the four girls immensely.

"D-did Hinata-sama really just say that?" Neji asked blinking.

"Maybe we were all hallucinating." Naruto said.

"We couldn't all be hallucinating the same thing, baka." Shikamaru yawned.

All the meanwhile Sasuke was smirking, _So Hinata isn't the girl we all thought she was. _"Or she just acts differently in school." Sasuke sighed "Naruto you have a brain for a reason, use it."

"SHUTTUP TEME!" Naruto shouted and the guys covered his mouth hoping to Kami-sama no one heard them.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What was that?" Hinata asked looking around.

"..." All the others looked around.

"Probably some lame-ass and his friends trying to be sneaky." Ino remarked.

Naruto popped out of the bush "I'm not a lame-o!" The guys yanked him down, praying once again.

Hinata rolled her eyes "Come out you sickos show us who you are!"

The guys came out from behind the bush all muttering and sooting glares at Naruto.

At that instant Hinata froze, up covering her self with her arms, she felt exposed, even though she was in a tank top.

"You freaks!" TenTen yelled "What do you think you're doing watching us train!" She glared at them "I expected more from you Neji!" With that she stormed off.

"TenTen wait, it's not what it looks like!" He ran after her.

"Hey Shika!" Ino said going over to him.

"Hey Ino, I think we need to go, someone or something might explode sooner or later." Ino nodded and followed him.

Sakura sighed, Ino was always so calm. She glanced over at Sasuke and then at Hinata still frozen. _Should I be a meanie and convince Naruto to come with me? Oh, Hell yes! Sorry Hinata, but this is payback!_

"Hey Naruto let's go get ramen!" Sakura smiled sweetly

"Okay Sakura-chan!!" Naruto ran off with her.

As soon as Naruto was at least a mile radius away Hinata stopped clamming up. She glared at Sasuke who was still there smirking a bit looking at her. She went over and slid her jacket on.

"Do you need something?" she asked

"No, but it's nice to know how you really act, I have to admit quiet girls are kind of frustrating."

_crud, _Hinata thought, _There goes my plan._ "So? Does it bother you how I act?"

"No, not at all." He smiled "So why do you wear that jacket? You have such a nice body."

"So perverts like you can't stare at me 24/7." She smiled a fake smile.

"Hn." was his reply, for some reason that pissed Hinata off.

"So, aren't you against the marriage at all?" she asked.

"No, not at all." He smiled again.

"You're a freak, you know that?" She glared.

"Well, not my problem, you're the one who is going to be stuck with me."

"Oh, how I wish it wasn't that way." She muttered.

"Well, see ya tomorrow." He turned around and lifted his hand suggesting a sign of a wave.

"What is that supposed to mean!?!" Hinata asked.

"You'll see." Was what she last heard him say before he turned the corner.

_What a conceited ass._

_

* * *

_

Did you enjoy it?!?!? I had fun writing it, once again I'm sorry for any OOC-ness. Please review! They are great! Any kind of review is welcomed. I'll update after four reviews. Oh, if you liked this story so far check out my other one.

-Crazy manga girl


	2. The date part 1

This took me longer than I wanted. I've been sick, so everytime I started typing I'd get a headache and have to lie down, troublesome really. Well enjoy the story I tried my best to it make as good as the first chapter, I couldnt believe how many reviews I had gotten in one day XD I want you guys to go to my profile, look at my Favorite Authors, then click on Ayane Dane and read her stories they are fricking awesome! I also would to thank two people. First Ayane Dane who reviews all my stories and one reviewer who left me a long review that almost made me cry. Her name was Cherrilicious Phenomena. She left such a nice review.

Disclamier: I do NOT own Naruto or its characters

* * *

Hinata's eye twitched as she stood there. _Wait, I have to see him tomorrow!? Or, is he going to come to my house..._

She grabbed her stuff, which consisted of : A bag, her sandals, and her ponytail holder that fell out while training. She started heading home.

When Hinata opened the door she half expected it to be empty, but seeing how she wasn't having much luck that day Neji was in the room.

"Hey Neji, did you explain everything to TenTen?" Hinata asked him sitting down acroos from where he sat.

"I tried, she just won't listen, she even threatened to go out with Gaara. GAARA! Do you see how torturing this is?" He glared at the table.

"Gaara doesn't even like her..." Hinata said furrowing her brow.

"I KNOW, but being TenTen and all, she thinks everyone does." He sighed.

"Well Neji, would you like to tell me what you were doing watching us train?" Hinata asked glaring at him, waiting..

"We were going to train, but then we heard you guys.. Hey Hinata, I didn't expect you were as bad as Ino."

"What is that supposed to mean?! I'm as bad as Ino?! Mean I'm Miss I-Have-horrible-grammar?"

"No, not that you have horrible grammar, just what you said to them." He blushed looking at the table.

Hinata froze and smiled weakly "Oh you mean the lesbian comment?"

Neji sighed "Did you have to say the word?"

"Yes, if I didn't you would be staring at the table as if it was the most exciting thing you ever seen in you life, now I'm gonna go rest" Hinata stated getting up.

"Fine, you go do that, I'm going to try to convince TenTen that I didn't mean to do anything."

"You do that, Hey are you staying for dinner?"

"Most likely, why?"

"No reason, just wake me up when it's ready, or send Hanabi I don't care."

Hinata trudged upstairs, _maybe I'll call TenTen and make her come over._ once up their she collapsed on her bed and fell into a nice slumber (A/N: Every time I write slumber I want to write "Party" after it.)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke had that smug smirk on his face while walking home, It was the kind of smirk that was saying "Bring it on."

Now Sasuke had a plan, it seemed perfect to him, but hey, not everything is perfect. He walked down the street until he got to his house, it was the second biggest. Why second biggest? Because the Hyuuga Manor was huge. Hinata's family was rich, they owned a poular dojo they had many of them around the world, as for Sasuke's family, they owned a huge company, nobody knows exactly what for, but that didnt matter.

Sasuke opened the door and took off his shoes, "Hey dad, I'm home." He yelled going to the kitchen. He smiled at one of the maids "So did you get the information I asked for?"

"Yes Sasuke-sama." The young maid handed him an envelope.

Sasuke smiled "Thank you, what do I have to do to repay you?" _Stupid woman.._

"Oh nothing.." With that she ran off.

Sasuke opened the envelope. _Perfect _he thought _I can use this to my advantage._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Hinata rubbed her eyes when her little sister had come up to her room and started yelling, "Hinata-chan! Dinners ready!"

"I'm coming, jeez." Hinata sat up and brushed her hair, she pulled out her cell, and dialed.

"Hey TenTen, Wanna come over to dinner?"

"Sounds great I'll be right there!" TenTen answered.

"Great, see you in a little while." Hinata hung her phone up. She went downstairs and smiled at her father, of course it was a fake smile.

Her dad didn't seem to notice that and he smiled back. "So Hinata how is school?"

"It's good dad. I'm the top of all my classes." Her and Sasuke only had one class together, it was with Kakashi-sensei it was for history, To her dismay they tied in that class.

When the doorbell rung Neji had gotten up and opened it, he was shocked to see TenTen there. "TenTen I just want-"

"Neji, I don't care, I came here for Hinata, not you." She went around him and sat down next to Hinata.

"That was a little too harsh don't you think?" Hinata whispered to TenTen.

"No a little too harsh is when you punch somebody, all I did was tell him I didn't care."

"Which you do." Hinata smiled.

"Shut up!" TenTen whispered harshly.

They continued to eat in silence..

"So Hinata, have you met Sasuke yet?" Her father asked.

"I know him father, doesn't mean I talk to him." She replied.

"Well you and him are going on a date tomorrow."

Hinata dropped her fork it made a loud_ clank_ when it hit the plate she stood up and glared at her father. "WHAT?!" She yelled "You can't force me on a date with someone I don't even like!"

"I can and I have, now keep eating." Her dad looked up when he saw Hinata still hadn't sat "Sit down."

Hinata glared and poked at her food. "TenTen do you think it would be a good idea to become a nun instead?" She asked trying not to smile.

"That could work, I mean you can't force nuns to marry." TenTen replied trying not to giggle.

Hinata's dad twitched (A/N: Does he even have a real name?) "I want you to stop talking about this subject right now young lady." He said shooting a glare at her.

"Sorry." She muttered and continued to eat, she wished that the floor could just swallow her up on the spot.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was the next day. Hinata was nervous. Not because she was seeing Sasuke, but what Sasuke might do to her. He already looked like he wanted pounce on her the other day.

Hinata sighed as she was brushing her hair, She was wearing her jacket and jeans. She brushed her hair and kept it down. _So today is the day that shows what it's going to be like to be stuck with him. _Hinata went downstairs and said to her dad "How long do I have to stay with him?"

"For about three hours, I'm sure by then you'll see what a nice guy he is." Her father answered (A/N: Seriously, it's getting boring not knowing his name DX)

"Whatever you want to believe." She scoffed going outside.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke was waiting outside his house, Hinata was supposed to be there by now. He sighed, hopefully she won't make a big of anything.

He saw Hinata walking toward him, he was a little dissapointed that she was wearing her jacket.

"Hey." He said casually as went toward her.

"Hi, and if you think I'm taking my jacket off anytime soon, your crazy." She answered.

"So, where should we go?"

"I could care less, I didn't want to be here in the first place."

"Can't you cooperate even a little?"

"No." She answered.

"Well lets go eat, I'm hungry."

"Fine, but I get to pick the place." she smiled evilly.

He sighed "Fine."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura opened her door, to her surprise seeing Hinata and Sasuke at her doorstep, so Hinata had gone with her plan.

"Hey guys," Sakura said letting them in.

Sasuke furrowed his brow following Hinata in. "Hinata I thought we were going out to eat."

"We are Sasuke, we went to Sakura's, it's out, she's a great cook so don't fret over it."

Sasuke sighed, something seemed wrong, she must be planning something...

Hinata and Sakura exchanged glances. Sakura sighed and sat next to Sasuke.

"So Sasuke.. want a tour of the house?"

"Sure Sakura.."

Sakura "Okay follow me."

Sasuke stood up and followed Sakura they went around the house until they reached one room. Sakura guided him into it. She pushed him toward the bed and made him fall on top of it, she locked the door behind her and smiled "Sorry Sasuke." She said then pounced on him kissing him lavishly.

Hinata smiled, she heard the door close. She got up and grabbed her bag and left through the front door. _Have a good time Sasuke. _She thought and went to walk around town.

* * *

Did you like it? I mean it took me awhile to write while the other one only took about 20 minutes at most -Sigh- I'll update when I get a few more reviews. 

-Crazy manga girl


	3. The date part 2

Hey people! I hope you like this chapter! It was a little rushed. My brother kept nagging me to play with him -sigh- Well enjoy the story!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or it's characters.

* * *

Sasuke was surprised, he didn't know Sakura had it in her. She was strong, Of course Sasuke had a bigger build and was able to push Sakura off of him. She seemed in a daze. Sasuke scoffed and went to the door he tried to open it, it just wouldn't open though.

"Sasuke-kun, It's locked from the outside.." Sakura said putting a pink strands of hair behind her hair.

"Sakura I'm afraid I might have to knock down your door, you know break it off it's hinges."

"That's illegal."

"You sexually harassing me is illegal, so it doesn't matter if you press charges, though I have to say your a good kisser."

Sakura turned a deep scarlet. "Then why do you want to leave?"

"So I can find my fiancé." He stated clearly.

"But she doesn't even like you, so why bother?"

"Simple. I'm going to make her fall for me, let's just hope she doesn't have any other tricks up her sleeve."

"This is Hinata we're talking about, she always has a backup plan.."

"Really? Well I'm going to see for myself."

"Fine.."

"Sakura?" He asked before he was about to break the door.

"Hm?"

"How did you expect to leave this room yourself?"

"I told you, Hinata thinks of everything. She thought I'd be able to seduce you, but she figure you'd break my door anyway."

"Ah," He said as he kicked the door open.

"See ya later Sakura." He called as he ran upstairs.

_I wonder what Hinata has planned now..._ Sakura thought as she buried her face in the pillow which still smelled like Sasuke.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata went around town looking at shops and stores, her dad didn't expect her for another two hours so she had to do something for him to believe she was still on a date with Sasuke.

She stopped and looked through one window. It was a wedding dress. _That thing looks really uncomfortable._ She sighed. Was there a way to avoid the wedding? What if she found someone she liked and eloped? Ah who was she kidding, she wouldn't be able to do that, for all she knew the wedding could be tomorrow.

Hinata was about to turn around and keep walking, but then she felt strong arms wrap around her waist. "G-go away or I-I'll scream."

"No need for that, I mean I'm your fiancé after all, so there is no problem to worry.." Sasuke breathed into her ear

Hinata sighed "I see you were able to escape Sakura's clutches huh?"

"You didn't have to do that." he grumbled

"You don't have to have your arms wrapped around my waist, yet here you are, doing that exact thing." She sighed, "Now let go before I make you."

"Oh really?" He kissed her neck

Hinata grabbed his arm lifted it up over her and spun around kicking him square in the stomach.

Sasuke stumbled back grabbing his stomach. "Looks like I underestimated you." He chuckled.

Hinata rolled her eyes and pushed him to the ground. "Don't you ever think I'll ever like you, and for another thing, don't _ever_ touch me you filthy slime!" With that she _humphed _and walked away.

_Well that didn't go as smoothly as I hoped. _Sasuke thought as he got up. _Well now I know she actually is a _Hyuuga. He chuckled.

He dusted off his pants and started walking. _Hm, I could always blackmail her. I do have those pictures... No, she'd tell her dad. Then what?_

He smiled, _I know. _Sasuke smirked and started running toward his destination.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata decided to go to Ino's house she probably knew what to do. She went to the doorstep and rung the door bell. _Once. Twice. Third time. Maybe she's not home. _Hinata was about to go to TenTen's when she heard the door open.

"Sorry Hinata, I didn't here ya."

"I rung three times Ino."

"I was upstairs!"

"Whatever, I need to ask you advice." Hinata said coming and putting her jacket on the rack, it was always extremely hot in Ino's house.

"Spill it babe." Ino said filing her nails

Hinata explained everything, even the Sasuke and Sakura bit. "So then I pushed him to the ground and left."

"Welly welly well then. I think it was a bad idea to leave him in the ground." Ino nodded.

"Why?"

"He's probably planning."

"What?"

"Anything that involves getting you, you should have kept an eye on him."

"I should have." Hinata nodded gravely. "What do I do now? I don't like being around him, he makes me sick to my stomach."

"Well, you have none other choice, its either A) Stay with him so he doesn't do anything sneaky. Or B) Let him go plan to get you to 'fall' for him."

"Either way, he'll probably do something." Hinata sighed, "I'll just see how he plans and counterattack it."

"You go do that." Ino smiled getting up walking Hinata to the door.

"Thanks Ino, I'll see you later okay?" Hinata grabbed her jacket and put it on, leaving.

"Yeah 'till then." Ino said closing the door.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke went to the Hyuuga Manor and knocked on the door. He waited for someone to answer the door.

Hiashi opened the door. He blinked, "Hey Sasuke.. Where's my daughter?"

"Oh, you see thats what I wanted to tell you." Sasuke sighed, "It seems your daughter doesn't like me very much sir, So I was wondering if it was okay for her to live in my house for awhile?"

"Well, why would we need to that?" Hiashi tilted his head

"So she can get used to the fact that she's with me and would have to spend the rest of her life with me, I imagine you'd want her to live with the husband." Sasuke sighed as if this troubled him.

"You bring up a good point boy, I'll tell her to pack all things necessary. She'll be there for dinner." Hiashi stated, nodding.

"Thank you sir, I knew you would understand, I'll go have my maids fix up a room to her liking." Sasuke smiled

"I don't think that's necessary." Hiashi sighed

"Why not?" Sasuke asked innocently

"Well she has to get used to sleeping next to you am I correct?" Hiashi said as if it was a fact.

"I suppose sir, once again thank you." Sasuke turned around and smirked.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata sighed walking down the streets, she saw Sasuke walking down and coming toward her.

"Hey asshole." she said passing by him.

"Hey, see ya soon."

She scoffed "Right" she said rolling her eyes.

She got to her house and collapsed on the couch. She saw TenTen and Neji in the kitchen playing around, _well at least one couple is happy_. She smiled, got up, and went upstairs. She bumped into her dad.

"Hinata I need you to go pack everything necessary from your room." Hiashi commanded.

"Why? Are we going on a trip?" She asked her father.

"No, your going to move into the Uchiha manor."

Hinata's eyes widened "Dad.. You're kidding right?" She smiled "This is all a crazy joke?"

"I'm afraid not Sasuke and I believe it would be best, and you will be sharing a bed with him.

"Dad, this is not fair, he's taking all my freedom!"

"Hinata you'll do as I say," He glared. "Now go pack."

Hinata went passed her dad and ran into her room she brought out her suitcase and stuffed the necessities in there. She wiped her eyes and ran down the stairs.

TenTen saw her and grabbed her shoulder. "Hey Hinata, are you okay? "

"No not at all." Hinata sniffed "I have to live with him Ten, this is horrible!" Hinata rushed out the door. She didn't want to go to her dad, nor Sasuke's, but what choice did she have? She walked toward Sasuke's house. _Fine Sasuke, You make my life a living hell, I'll do the same._ She smiled a little and ran to Sasuke's house.

* * *

Did you like it? I have a feeling this story is going to be long. Did you guys like the way I ended it? Maybe I'm losing my edge (I hope not.) I was surprised I got the same number of reviews for each chapter! Well I'll update after a couple reviews.

-Crazy manga girl

-


	4. Moving into HIS house

I'm so so so sorry, this took forever, I know. I actually had it done a while ago, but I tried to get it to my beta reader and that was too much of a difficult process (Don't be mad me my dear beta D: ) Now, here is chapter four I hope you enjoy!

Disclamier: I do NOT own Naruto or it's characters (But we're working on that )

* * *

Hinata slowed down to a stop. _Wait, what exactly is my plan? I need to think this in advance. I bet TenTen will help me, wait, no, she was at Neji's house for their "Friday Movie Bash" as they called it what dorks. Then Ino? Wait, she was at Shikamaru's! Then who? _Hinata slapped her head "Of course! Sakura will help me!" Hinata said aloud. 

Hinata went to Sakura's house and knocked on the door.

Sakura opened the door. "Yes Hinata?" She asked letting her friend in.

"Sakura! I have to stay at Sasuke's house because my own father is making me, so I decided to come up with a plan, so what do I do?" Hinata asked blinking.

Sakura gasped "You get to live with Sasuke?" _That's so unfair!_ "Well at least you don't have to share a room with him."

Hinata scratched the back of her head. "Actually..."

Sakura sighed "You do, don't you?"

Hinata nodded solemnly. "So what do I do?"

Sakura smiled there is only one thing you can do actually two, now that I think of it."

"Great tell me!" Hinata smiled excitingly.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata turned around as she was leaving. "Bye Sakura! Thanks for the advice!"

Sakura nodded and closed the door, "I hope this works out.." She said to her self quietly.

Hinata ran towards Sasuke's house with a smile on her face, Sakura had a perfect idea, even if it was a little drastic. She ran and saw the gate to his house, she pushed it open and ran to the driveway, boy was she running a lot.

Hinata stopped at the door and ran her hands through her hair. She put on her sexiest smile and knocked on the door.

Sasuke opened the door expecting to see a depressed, aggravated Hinata. To his surprise he got pushed to the wall by a confident looking Hinata

"Hinata?"

"Yes?" She asked, still smiling.

"What are you doing?" He asked as she got closer.

"Sh." Hinata said as she was about to kiss Sasuke.

Sasuke waited smiling, he knew once she kissed him she would fall for him.

Abruptly Hinata pulled away. "Maybe I should put away my clothes first." Hinata picked up her suitcase and smiled at Sasuke "Will you please bring me to your room."

Sasuke twitched "Sure," Sasuke said as he brought her upstairs.

(A/N: Did I disappoint you all?)

Sasuke showed her the room, it was simple. It had white walls and the bed was king size with blue covering. There was a couple drawers and a nightstand, not to mention the desk in the corner. Hinata made a face she really wanted to make this room look more fun, but she thought Sasuke would snort at the idea.

Sasuke said "I'll wait downstairs for when you're done, so you have privacy to pack"

When Sasuke left the room Hinata scoffed, "Doofus, you're going to have to look in there anyways."

Hinata laid her clothes out and then put them away in the spare drawers. She smiled "I have a feeling this will be fun." She said to herself as she went downstairs.

"Sasuke-kun" Hinata called as she looked for him.

"Yes Hinata?" Sasuke asked coming from around a corner.

Hinata looked at the time _good, two minutes 'till seven. _"I was wondering if you would like to continue where we left off earlier," Hinata smiled. She grabbed his collar and ran her hand through his ivory hair. She looked into his onyx eyes, "You have nice eyes." She commented. Hinata said in a sultry voice, "Not only that, you're probably a good kisser." She smiled

"You don't look like you would be bad either." Sasuke said leaning in. He heard bells, maybe this was an alarm going off in his head, or maybe he didn't want to kiss her. Ah, who was he kidding? Of course he did!

It turned out it wasn't an alarm, more like Hinata's cell. Hinata grabbed it out of her pocket and looked at the caller ID. "I'm sorry Sasuke, this is an important call."

_Important call my ass._ Sasuke thought as he saw it was only Sakura. He shrugged it off and went to go watch T.V

Hinata went to another room and closed her door. "Hey Sakura you were just in time"

"I know I was watching the clock like mad waiting to be able to call you. So is everything going smoothly?"

"Perfect, I did as you said."

Flashback:

"_Okay well you can either A) smother him or B) about to kiss him and always have to do something else, that should piss him off." Sakura said_

"_I like option B, I don't have to actually do anything."_

"_Not only that, he might get sexually irritated and go get a prostitute or something." Sakura suggested._

"_Sakura! That's it! If he did that I could catch him in the act and tell my dad, he wouldn't want me married to something like that!"_

"_Exactly, then you wouldn't have to worry!" Sakura said getting excited._

"_Okay, so what's the first plan?" Hinata asked eagerly._

_Sakura thought about then smiled evilly "Okay first you'll go to his house looking as if you couldn't be happier. Then, when he opens he door push him against the wall and tease him a bit, after that, you need to go in for the kill, only you don't, you say you need to pack your things."_

"_That sounds great!! I definitely will be able to do that. Then after awhile I should go downstairs and ask him "Shall we continue where we left off?" He obviously will say yes then you will call, making it impossible to do so." Hinata nodded liking her plan as well._

"_That sounds good, but we should make it a certain time." Sakura said with a nod of her head._

"_How about you call at seven o' clock." Hinata said getting up, getting her stuff._

"_Okay." Sakura nodded following her friend to the door._

End of flashback.

"So Sakura, I'm hungry and I'm going to make him get me dinner okay?"

"Okay Hinata, good luck with the rest of the night." Sakura said as she hung up the phone, it was official her friend was a nutcase.

Hinata closed her phone and went to the living room where Sasuke was. She sat down next to him and laid her head on his shoulder "Sasuke-kun, can we please go out to a fancy restaurant tonight?"

Sasuke nodded, "Okay we'll go, I pick the place, now go get ready." Sasuke said getting up and going to some other place of the house, Hinata tilted her head. _Isn't the room upstairs?_ She thought to herself, _I_ really _need a tour of this place._

Hinata stood up and went upstairs. _I have the perfect dress, thanks to Ino that is. _Hinata went and got out a strapless soft violet dress, it was to her knees and had a slit going near her thigh. The only reason she had bought it was so Ino would shut up about it being the "perfect" dress for her, she never knew she'd actually wear it. Hinata slipped it on and put some pearl earrings on. She then put on some white strappy heels they made her about 1 ½ inch taller. She put her hair up in a loose bun with chopsticks going through it. Some loose hair framed her face in the front, all in all, she looked sexy.

Hinata went downstairs she sat on the couch waiting for Sasuke to come down as well. Then she saw him, he was dressed in a classic black tuxedo with a white tie. Hinata's eye twitched he look stunning! She stared at him and noticed he was staring back, she regained her composure _No, I can't fall for him, I don't want him._

Hinata stood up and went over to him smiling "You look nice Sasuke-kun." She said innocently.

"You look nice to." He smirked giving her a once-over. "Shall we be heading out?"

"We shall." She said grabbing her purse and walking out with him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They arrived at a nice, daint restaurant. It looked Italian. Hinata looked around in astonishment, it was gorgeous! It had chandeliers hanging from the ceilings and nice tapestries as well. The whole place was a soft creame color and the tables had silver table clothes.

"Table for two?" A waitor asked.

Sasuke nodded "Yes, please." He grabbed Hinata arm to show hat she was his. Hinata glared.

The waiter took them to a table and sat them down. He handed them menus and walked away. Hinata stared at the menu and gulped, it was in Italian! Good thing she knew what she wanted. She looked at Sasuke, he seemed to know what he wanted as well. _Good, this won't take long then._

The waitor came back and asked "What could I get you to drink?"

"Oh well, I'll have water." Hinata said.

"I'll have some wine if you don't mind." Sasuke said looking nonchalant. Hinata stared, he was having champagne and he wasn't even legal, stupid bastard.

The waitor nodded "Are you guys ready to order?"

Sasuke nodded and said in fluent Italian_ " _Possoavere la preghiamo di frutti di mare pasta?" (A/N: He said "Can I have the Seafood pasta?")

Hinata gaped _He knew Italian!? _She only knew French. "Um.. Can I have the Eggplant Parmesan." Hinata blushed, she felt like a newbie.

The waitor took their orders and went away.

Sasuke looked at Hinata "So what do you like to do?"

"I like to train, or help people in the Dojo." Hinata smiled proudly.

"Sounds fun, anything else." SAsuke said raising an eyebrow

"No, nothing at all. What about you?" She asked

"Oh, I just work around the house. Nothing special. "

Thankfully the food came so they wouldn't have to go through another awkward conversation. They ate in silence for the rest of the dinner.

Hinata and Sasuke were leaving through the restaurant, Hinata smiled, she was going to tease him one more time before going to bed, it would be a waste to not be able to use the dress to it's full abilities.

They entered the house. She smiled at him and pinned him to the wall again. She ran her nose up his jawline. "Sasuke-kun.." She said about to kiss him.

He leaned in hoping that they could finally be able to kiss. She kissed the corner of his mouth and then pulled away "Sorry Sasuke-kun, but I'm very uncomfortable in the dress. I need to change, and I'm sortof tired too, so I'll just go to bed."

Sasuke stared as hinata went up the stairs, he was getting angry and the alchol he drank was getting to his head., he decided to make things move instead.

He followed her up the stairs her hips swaying with every moment. Did she have to be such a tease? And what was with that dress!?

He couldn't take it when they got into the room, he pushed her to the bed.

"Why must you be such a fucking tease?" he asked his voice slurred a bit.

Her eyes were wide "Sasuke-kun, I didn-"

"No more excuses.." He said crushing his lips against hers.

This was not what she wanted. She pulled away, "Sasuke stop!" He kissed her again "Mmm.. this is wrong..." she couldn't push him off of her, she felt lost and hopeless.

* * *

And it ends there! 

This is a long chapter.. Should I make this an M rating? Hrmm... I could always skip the best parts, then you'd guys would be angry -sigh- What to do, what to do? well please review, and then I'll make another chapter.

Um.. I have a poll for this story in my page, so go look at it, it would help very much to know what you guys think. :D

-Crazy manga girl


	5. The Talk

I know! This took a really long time . I was just really stuck. I don't like how this chapter turned out very much.. BUT please continue to read it. It' stilll an awesome story . Oh and starts with a dream .

Disclamier: I do NOT own Naruto or it's characters.

* * *

"_Come on Hinata-chan!" Five year old Sasuke said running, holding Hinata's hand._

"_B-but Sasuke-kun, I don't want to, what if Chi-chi finds out?" Smaller Hinata asked. They were going into town, even after her father told her not to go without an adult._

"_Don't worry, he wont catch us." Sasuke said assuringly._

"_Are you sure he won't?._

"_I promise." He smiled and they were in town._

_They walked around, for what seemed ages. They looked at everything. Sasuke then suddenly said "Hey Hinata, lets go in the forest!"_

"_Sasuke-kun, what if there is someone in there?"_

"_Then you can kick their butt?" He assured her._

_Hinata nodded and followed._

_They stumbled into a clearing, but not before noticing someone else was there. Hinata stared at the boy with Blond hair and blue eyes. He was hitting a test dummy. The sad thing was, he was alone, and it seemed he was used to it._

_Hinata went up to the boy and put her hand on his shoulder. He turned around abruptly and hit Hinata in the shoulder with a kunai. She fell to the ground and stared at him watery eyed._

"_I-I d-didn't mean to!" the boy said going near her. "I was just surprised."_

_Hinata nodded and was going to say something before Sasuke jumped in, "Stay away from her you monster! She's my friend and you hurt her!" Sasuke yelled._

_The blond boy looked up "I told you! I didn't mean too! I'M NOT A MONSTER." the boy ran off wiping his eyes._

"_Are you okay Hinata-chan?" Sasuke asked kneeling down next to her._

_Hinata shook her head "W-why did you do that?" She tilted her head "I'm not yours, and didn't you notice he was coming to help!"_

_Sasuke smiled "But you are mine, remember? We made the promise when we were three."_

"_Sasuke-san, just stay away from me." Hinata glared "You hurt his feelings!"_

"_It was for your own good!" Sasuke said frowning._

"_Hinata." A firm voice called._

_Hinata looked up and saw her dad, Hiashi, looking at her disappointingly. "Hinata. Home. NOW." Hinata just nodded and glared. _

_Her and Hiashi started walking, but Hinata turned around and said "You promise we wouldn't get caught, so if you can't keep yours. I'm not keeping mine. I WILL NEVER MARRY YOU SASUKE UCHIHA!" She screamed running to her house. _

Hinata shot up from bed rubbing her eyes. _What a weird dream.._ she thought. She got up and noticed her dress wasn't on. _What happened last night? _She got a robe and wrapped it around herself. Hinata went downstairs and asked one of the maids "Where is Sasuke?"

"Oh Master Uchiha is currently helping his dad at work ."

"Oh..Thanks." Hinata said, and sat down on the couch. She hadn't had that dream in a while. It was true, that did happen. She was put in huge trouble ,when she got home and had to clean the whole Dojo. She just couldn't forgive Sasuke for that, even though it was a pretty dumb reason not to. Not to mention the scar on her shoulder was a constant reminder of that day. 

She rubbed the scar and winced. You could say, that on that day, she fell in love. The boy was so beautiful, and serene looking. She forgave him for what he did, but Sasuke didn't see it forgivable. Why was he so uptight and protective of her anyway?

Maybe that's why she loved Naruto. He reminded her of the boy in the clearing. It was also very coincidental that Sasuke and him didn't get along. She looked at her bare shoulder and it all came back to her. She remembered what had happened last night.. Well some of it.

Flashback:

"_Make me." He answered, now kissing her jawline._

"_Sasuke.. Please.. She whined._

_Sasuke just kept kissing her, his hands sliding up and down her delicate body. He liked how he was in control. He turned her around delicately and unzipped her dress and slid it down to her feet. He flipped her back, her eyes were shut. He looked over her body and kissed her navel. He went up to her shoulder blade and stopped. He looked at the scar on her shoulder. He traced it with his index, it ran from her collar bone to the top of her shoulder. "Is this from.. He stopped and stared at her. She was shaking her head, and didn't hear a thing he had said. He got up and opened his door. "I'm sorry." and closed the door._

Flashback ends: (A/N: That's not all of it . I'll slowly let all of it out in the story muahaha)

She sighed, it was good to know she still had her virginity. _To think a stupid scar saved me._ She chuckled and stood up. She had to tell TenTen, it was vital. But, of course, she needed to change first.

She went to Sasuke's room and got out jeans, a tank, and a white sweater. She didn't feel like wearing her Eskimo jacket.

-- 

Hinata walked to TenTen's, it was a short walk. She got there and saw Ino, Sakura, and TenTen in there playing checkers. She furrowed her brow and looked at her watch to see what date it was. She noticed t was the 10th.. That meant, they were having a meeting! They had a meeting every week to catch up on the latest gossip. She couldn't believe she forgot. Well, she might as well wait for a good time to barge in. She went to the front door and over heard them talking. 

"I'm wondering why Hinata isn't here.. TenTen said watching Ino and Sakura play.

"Because she's having fun playing around with Sasuke." Sakura sneered.

_Is she still mad about that? It was her idea!_ Hinata continued to listen.

"What are ya talkin' 'bout?" Ino asked.

"Oh, her newest idea is to tease Sasuke and stop before doing anything, thinking he'll end hiring a prostitute." Sakura scoffed.

"Wouldn't he just rape her instead?" TenTen asked.

"Most likely, maybe she actually wants it, that hoe." Sakura commented.

_HOE! What is she talking about! UGH This just means she's s mad at me for having Sasuke. _Hinata decided to stop the conversation there. She opened the door.. No, that would be a bad idea. She continued to listen.

"Are you sure? That doesn't sound like something Hinata would do." TenTen said moving a piece for Ino. Ino glared at her and muttered.

"I'm pretty sure. I mean, only someone who would want something like that, would come up with that idea." Sakura stated moving a piece and flipping it making it a king.

Hinata continued to listened. This wasn't fair! It was Sakura's idea, that's the last time she gets advice from her!

"I dun believe ya Billboard Brow, you see, Hinata would never EVER do that." Ino said jumping over Sakura's piece.

Sakura scoffed, "Yeah, whatever." and continued to play in silence.

Hinata decided then and there she would go in. she raised her fist and knocked gently on the door.

TenTen got up and opened the door. "Hey Hinata!. She said eyes twitching a little. She hoped that Hinata hadn't heard their conversation.

"Hey TenTen, Whats up?" She asked going to the same room as Ino and Sakura.

Sakura glanced at her and sighed _speak of the devil. _

"Ino, Sakura." Hinata smiled.

"S'up?" Ino asked. Taking all her pieces back and resetting the board.

"Not much.. Hinata sighed _I'm not going to tell them now.. But I will guilt trip Sakura.._

"_So.. I kind of heard what you guys said about me.. No, that wouldn't work.. how about "You know what Sakura.. YOU'RE THE HOE!" Okay.. Maybe just the first one.._

"So I sort of heard you guys earlier." She said frowning a bit.

"About that.. TenTen started. Hinata raised her hand cutting TenTen off. 

"Why would you say that Sakura! It was _your _idea! You told me to do it!"

Sakura looked baffled. "I never said such things!"

"Oh, yes you did! You gave me the idea." Hinata frowned "I thought we were friends."

"We were, but you took Sasuke from me!" Sakura glared.

"Honey, you and I both know you didn't have a chance. Plus, I didn't have an option!"

Sakura nodded "I'm sorry, but it felt like it was Ino and I all over again!"

Ino scoffed. "I got over him, after I saw.. Never mind." Ino smiled.

"Right then.. TenTen blinked. "Well Hinata, Sakura. Make up and give each other big kissies!" She said playfully.

"I didn't know you were a voyeur TenTen!" Hinata chided hugging Sakura.

TenTen sighed. "Whatever you want to believe." They all sat on the couch and started talking, Hinata didn't know how to tell them about Sasuke. She listened as Ino went on about Shikamaru and Temari.

"Well you see, he hasn't been calling me as much, and that sand girl has been in Konoha in the past couple days.. Ino said looking at the floor.

"You don't think.. Sakura asked

Ino nodded "I just don't know what to do.. 

"Dump him? Thats what I would do." TenTen said.

Hinata nodded. 

"But I don't have enough evidence..Ino sighed.

"Well then go and see what's he doing." Sakura commented, "Like when you notice he's gone and so is Temari then you go and look for them sure enough you'll.. She didn't finish her sentence.

Ino nodded solemnly. "Yeah, I'll do that. So does anyone else have any problems beside me?"

Hinata looked around and sighed. _I have to tell them.._ "Guys.. I think Sasuke raped me."

The three girls blinked.

* * *

Oh me, oh my. How will the girls reply to that! Ugh. You guys probably hate me.. XD Well I hope this chapter satisfied you. I'm sorry Sasuke isn't in the chapter much. I just needed to make Sakura a bitch . It was fun. Sasuke will be in the next chapter and so on and so forth. Are you guys trying to figure out who the little blond boy was?

-Crazy manga girl


	6. Confession

THIS TOOK ME VERY LONG. I was UBER stuck. -Head desk- I'm sorry for making you guys wait so long. :o I had my spring break on top of it.. So it was like "Must write, but too busy.. ahhh" -dies-

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or it characters. (If I did.. Then the show would be a lot different)

No go enjoy it or else!

* * *

Sasuke stared at the clock in the office. It read 2:15. He glared at it, _come on.. Be 2:30 already..._The young Uchiha stared at the paperwork in front of him. It was a huge pile and needed to be done.. He only had gotten through half of it, but the guilt of what he had done last night plagued his mind. He needed to see her and see if she was alright.

He looked over as he heard his office door open. It was Temari, a young girl who worked for his company in another city.

"Need me to take care of this Sasuke?" she asked.

Sasuke smiled at her. "Thank you Temari, you're a good person." he said, handing her the paperwork. They were close, always had been. Their fathers owned the top two branches. So they met when they were very young.

Temari sighed, "You look troubled, is there anything you want to talk about?" She asked. She didn't like it when her friends needed help and they weren't willing to open up.

"There's nothing I want to talk about," Sasuke muttered. Sasuke didn't like talking about his 'feelings' they made him feel like a girl.

Temari looked bemused. "You and I both know, that I know you better than that. So tell me, what's up?"

Sasuke sighed, and looked up at the clock on the ceiling. "Well, it's about time for my lunch break, how about we go to lunch and talk about it?" Sasuke said, getting up.

Temari rolled her eyes. "Fine, but you're paying." She got up and followed Sasuke to the door.

"As if I'd make a woman pay," Sasuke scoffed, holding the door open for her. "So where do you want to go?"

"How about that new Thai restaurant down the corner?" she asked.

"Fine by me." Sasuke shrugged and followed the blond woman to the restaurant.

--

Hinata stared at her best friends waiting patiently for their reply.

"Are you positive?" Ino asked furrowing her brow.

"Well, I think.. I only remember a few parts, and what I believe, I don't think actually happened,or that there is a huge gap...," she answered.

"Are you sore?" TenTen asked looking furious.

"I-" Hinata tried to respond before Sakura staring widely at her, like she just saw a ghost.

"Th-this is all my fault!!" Sakura said covering her face with her hands. "If I hadn't s-suggested the plan.. T-this would've never happened!" She sobbed a bit.

Hinata hugged Sakura. "You couldn't have known he would've done it..." Hinata rubbed her back. She felt a little peeved because now everyone's attention was on Sakura.

Sakura nodded. "You're right...," She rubbed her eyes. "If I ever see the asshole I'm going to bash his face in." Sakura nodded. She was serious. She didn't actually wanted that to happen, but what did he expect, he'd be dandy and act as if nothing ever happened?!

"I second that motion." TenTen said Smiling. "Now, please answer, are you sore?" she repeated.

"A little...," she frowned. It was worse than that, her inner thigh was killing her, it was hard to walk. She just didn't want accept that she wasn't a virgin anymore.

Ino got up and went toward the kitchen, after a few minutes she came out and handed Hinata a cup of green tea. "Here, it's to soothe your soul." Ino nodded.

"Wow Ino, that was hippie-like of you." Hinata sighed, drinking the tea.

Ino just smiled. Sakura looked over at Hinata, "So what exactly are you going to do?"

--

Sasuke put down his chopsticks and sighed. "Okay, well..."

"What?" Temari asked leaning in.

"I don't remember all of it, because I was drunk last night, but I think-"

"WHAT?!"

"If you stop interrupting maybe I'll tell you." Sasuke gritted his teeth.

"Fine,fine." Temari nodded.

"Well you see," Sasuke continued. "She was being a tease. We had dinner, where I drank a lot, and I mean, a lot of wine."

Temari nodded "Continue."

"We were walking home and I couldn't take it anymore. She started walking up the stairs, and the way she looked in that dress, her hips moving-"

"Yeah, that's great, now please get to the point!" Temari interrupted, not needing to know those details.

"Okay, so I followed her to her room, and..."

--

"What is there _to_do??" Hinata asked, sipping her tea.

"Sue him?" TenTen asked

"Ten, I'm not even sure he actually raped me. I remember him not, but there still is a possibility. You understand?"

"Oh." The three girls chorused together.

"Especially since you don't have any evidence. I mean you have to wait a month, or so, to see if you're even pregnant" Sakura commented.

"Because I'm sure protection was the last thing on his mind." Ino said laughing a bit.

There was a silence and then Sakura looked up. "Hey, guys, how about we go clubbing? You know, just a girls night out?"

TenTen smiled "Sounds good to me." She said jumping up.

Yah, I need somethin' to get my mind of the whole Shika thing." Ino said getting up as well. All three girls looked over at Hinata.

Hinata smiled "Okay, that sounds fun, I need to get my mind out of all this trauma."

The three girls decided that they should go around seven so they would have three hours to get ready.

They all crammed into TenTen's bathroom applying makeup, and such. After about 2 hours and a half they were ready to set off. Hinata who was in a mini skirt and a white tank top, on top of it she had a white shaw over it. "Well we can go eat before we go." She smiled.

"Yeah but where?" TenTen asked who had her hair down and curled at the bottom, and in a blue clubbing dress asked.

"We only have 30 minutes, how about Ramen?" Sakura asked who had her hair held up in chopsticks, her bangs framing her face. She was in a black strapless dress. She had high heels on as well.

"Gross, we can always get something at the club." Ino said putting on her white boots and straightening them, she was wearing a blue dress with flower patterns all over.

The girls agreed and decided to go a little earlier planned, and headed for the door. On their way out Hinata grabbed her hand bag, and left her answering machine as "Sorry, girls night out, tonight. We're going clubbing. I'll call you back as soon as I can."

--

Temari leaned in, waiting.

"Well she had just sat down on the bed. That's when I decided to attack."

"Ooh, vicious." Temari commented.

"I remember her pleading for me to stop, but I wouldn't. It got to the point where her dress was undone and I was only in my boxers. I remember her smiling and saying "Thank you." At that point I stopped, and stared at her. I believe she fell asleep."

"What did you do then?" Temari asked.

"I don't remember, and that's what I've been trying to figure out. She probably thinks I raped her and she told all her friends and they're secretly going to kill me in my sleep. But, enough about me, what's up with you?" He asked smiling.

"Well, I've been seeing Shikamaru lately." She sighed dreamly. "though I'm getting worried, he's been hanging around that Yamanaka girl lately."

"So you think he's with her while you're in Suna?"

"Oh god, I hope not. We've been together for two years, it wouldn't be like to just throw it away."

"Who knows." Sasuke shrugged. He looked out the window and swore he saw the four girls walking down the road. They had slutty outfits on, which meant they must've been clubbing. Just to make sure he looked at Temari ho was sulking. "Hey, I'm going to make a quick call hold on."

"Don't take too long." Temari sighed and stared out the window idly.

Sasuke went to the back of the restaurant and called Hinata's cellphone. It rang for a minute until he got the message. He listened to it and smirked. _Maybe Temari and I should go as well..._

Sasuke walked swiftly over to Temari and grabbed her hand bringing her upwards. She looked startled. "What's going on Sasuke?"

"We're going clubbing." He smiled and they ran outside.

"But I'm not wearing club clothes." Temari complained.

Sasuke looked over at her and sighed. He took her work jacket off and untucked her white button-up shirt. He unbuttoned the top three buttons. "Now hike up skirt and you'll look fine." He said guiding her again after she did what he told her to do.

"What about you?" She asked.

"I'm fine don't worry." He answered.

--

The three girls looked at the entrance into the club. Hinata smiled "So you guys ready to go in our what?"

Ino, who had already headed door the door looked back "Hurry up your fat asses and get over here!" She yelled the three girl giggled and caught up to her. They pushed open the doors and got welcomed by loud music and an obnoxious drunk.

Hinata walked in and looked around she smiled a bit and twirled. "This is AWESOME." She yelled to TenTen. TenTen nodded and was dragging her to the dance floor.

Hinata and TenTen swayed their hips to the music laughing everytime they caught a guy staring.

They would let some people dance with them for awhile then move on. Hinata ecstatic. She felt better than she had for the past week or so. She swayed and moved to the musics rhythm laughing whenever one of her friends got stuck with a drunk. She looked over at Sakura who had poked her in the shoulder.

"Hinata, look who just came in." She said. Hinata looked and saw Temari and Sasuke at the entrance. Her eyes widened _WHAT WAS HE DOING HERE!?_

* * *

Did you like this chapter? I liked writting it. Did anyone get what Shika did!? Maybe not. I wont update to atleast TEN reviews!! :K

Crazy manga girl


	7. Club Disaster

Wooow. This chapter was hard to write. Though I do like it . Hopefully you will tooo. I've been real busy, so this chapter is a bit late. Well go enjoy or suffer!!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or it's characters

* * *

Hinata turned away and went to go bend in with the crowd. Ino noticed this and stopped her.

"Yo, Hinata, whats up?" She asked tilting her head.

"Ino, he's HERE. Why is he here!?" She asked, frantic.

"Whom, Sasuke?"

"No, Kiba. DUH Sasuke.'' She glared. The music was starting to annoy her.

"Oh.. Well don't let it get to you just have ignore him, and maybe he'll leave you alone."

"Fine..." She said, Ino let go of her of her arm.

"This is your night, don't him ruin it. 'Kay Hina?" She said going away to find Sakura and explain the situation.

Ino went over to Sakura. "Hey, Sasuke's here, if you can try to keep him distracted."

Sakura nodded, "Will do."

--

Hinata stood their, and watched the crowd. Ino was right, she just had to ignore Sasuke. Hinata felt a hand lay of her shoulder, she quickly turned around to see Sasuke. "What do you want?" She spat.

"I want you to dance with me. Isn't that obvious.?" He asked with a smug smirk on his face.

"I don't want to dance with you." She jerked her shoulder away and started to walk away. He grabbed her hand and spun her around. He pulled her close. "Don't be like that." He whispers into her ear.

She pushed him roughly to the floor. "Don't you dare come near me you inconsiderate asshole!" she screams, walking away. Everyone crowded around, staring at Sasuke. He got up dusting himself off.

Just the he turned and saw Ino and Temari talking to each other, he sighed. _This isn't going to end well..._

Temari tapped Ino on the back. "Hey, I just wanted to know.." Temari looked at the floor

"What is it?" She asked, trying not to glare, this was of course the girl she suspected Shikamaru was cheating on her with.

"I was wondering.. Is there any chance your going out with Shikamaru"

Ino smiled, so she did have a heart. "Actually yes, so if you would please-"

"You bitch! How dare you go out with my Shikamaru" Temari screamed, interupting her sentence.

"_Your _Shika!? Excuse me, we were going out first!" Ino yelled, glaring.

"Oh really? I've been with him for two years, you?" she asked a smug look on her face.

Ino's eye twitched, then she smiled. "I've been with him for about five months. Though, I'm pretty sure we have much more _fun_ then you two have."

Temari smirked "Wanna bet?"

"I'm pretty sure, it wouldn't seem like Shika would sink to someone so... _low._" Ino smirked triumphantly.

"You little slut!" Temari yelled pushing Ino down to the ground

"Oh you've done it now." She said getting up, she stood up and attacked Temari, knocking them down to the floor. They rolled around, pulling each others hair, and hitting.

Hinata tried to pull them apart, but shortly gave up. She looked up and saw Shikamaru come in. _Oh great, now he's here.. Great. Wait, who invited him?!_

Flashback:

_Temari stopped, when Sasuke was pulling her toward the club. "Wait, Sasuke, would it be okay if I called Shika to come?"_

"_Sure, why not?" Sasuke asked stopping and waiting for Temari to finish her phone call._

_Temari took out a silver Razr and dialed Shikamaru's number._

"_Hey Shikamaru... I'm good, you?" She asked listening to his reply._

_Sasuke could hear the lazy mumble of Shikamaru's voice and he shook his head._

"_Yeah, I was wondering if you could come to a club with Sasuke and I..." She said waiting, what almost seemed impatiently, for his response._

"_Great!" She said with glee, "We're going right now. So hurry up!" She smiled, "Okay sweetie, bye." Se hung her phone and smiled toward Sasuke. "We may leave now."_

End of Flashback!

Shikamaru looked around and noticed the two girl fighting, sadly, so did the whole club. He went to the two and separated them. "Girls, please don't do this" He sighed. _Troublesome._

Ino jerked away "Don't touch me, this is all your fault!" She yelled she wiped her eyes, thanking the lord she used water proof makeup. She fixed her dress and straightened out her boots. She turned to Temari, "Gomen." She bows. Temari nodded and turned to Shikamaru. "your coming with me." she grabbed his ear and dragged him away.

Sakura came in and shooed everyone away. "Nothing to see here people, go back to what you were doing." She turned to Ino, "You okay?" Ino nodded and they went to go get drinks.

Sasuke shook his head and looked for Hinata. She was standing, drinking some kind of drink. He smiled and went to walk over to her, he stopped when he noticed a certain blonde was tapping her shoulder. He glared.

--

Hinata turned around. She immediately went into a blushing state when she saw Naruto. His hair glistening in the lights, his eyes, the color of the sea. She practically fainted.

"Hello Hinata," He smiled at her.

She swallowed hard "H-hi Naruto-K-kun." She stared at the floor, her face the color of a tomato.

"Do you.. Want to dance?" He asks, holding out his hand.

"Y-yes" Hinata shyly takes his hand and follows him to the dance floor. They danced to the music, gently swaying their hips. _I feel like I'm in heaven.. _Hinata sighs, content. Of course, something always has to happen, to ruin it.

A young girl, looking about Hinata's age (A/N: 18 if you don't remember) tapped Naruto on the shoulder. "Hey sweetie, can I dance with you know?"

Hinata blinked a couple times _WHAT?! How could this be, he has a girlfriend?!_

Naruto turned toward Hinata, "Sorry Hinata, this is my girlfriend Kymiko. If you don't mind, can I please dance with her now?" Hinata nodded and walked away.

_I'm really stupid, maybe I thought he'd stay single forever. _She puts her face in her hands_. _Hinata left the club and sits outside. _What could be worse then this?_

_--_

Sasuke sighed when he saw them go to the dance floor, he went to the bar and ordered a drink. "A Blue Martini please." He ordered flashing his I.D. The bartender nods and hands him his drink.

Sasuke sighs and drinks it, Sakura sits down next to him. "Hey Sasuke-kun."

"Don't call me that," He sighed

"Why not?" She made a face

"Because you're annoying." He answered cooly, turning to look at the dance floor. _Where's Hinata? There's Naruto.., But no Hinata..._

Where's Hinata?" He asks, turning to Sakura.

"She just left, almost looked like she was crying." Sakura commented, taking a sip of her drink.

Sasuke sighs getting up and Sakura stops him. "I'm pretty sure you're the last person she wants to see," She sighs.

"I could care less." He smirks heading out the door.

--

Hinata sighed as she was walking down the road, _Maybe I guess I have no choice, but to marry him now.._ She looked up._ No, that's not whats going to happen, not if I can help it._

She kept walking and bumped into someone "Ano..."

--

Sasuke swore she was nowhere to be found. He had already walked 2 blocks both ways. _Where the hell could she be?_ He would keep asking himself.

At this point he was just walking, and if he saw her, he would go up to her, and if not, he figured she would be okay on her own. Though, he was scared of what could happen to her. She could be killed, possibly even raped (Though he already took care of that). He sighed.

Thats right! He would call her cell! He took out his phone and dialed her number.

"Sorry, girls night out, tonight. We're going clubbing. I'll call you back as soon as I can." Her voice came in. He cursed. "Damn she still has her phone off..."

He kept walking and saw her, she was talking to someone. He had Blonde hair, but that was all he could see. Was it possible? Could that really be the guy from the meadow all those years ago?

Sasuke shook his, no thats preposterous. That guy in the meadow had to be Naruto, and that guy probably is a visitor. Or maybe he was wrong, the man had long hair put up into a pony tail... Maybe it was woman from Hinata father's Dojo...

Right?

--

The person Hinata bumped into was a tall...Girl? Well whatever it was, it had a long blonde hair in pulled back in a pony tail. You could only see one of their eyes. _This person doesn't seem to be around from here..._

"Sorry, I'm not from here," It said. "I didn't mean to bump into you."

"Oh.. No problem." Hinata said blushing.

"Can you help me? I'm kinda of lost."It asked, scratching the back of it's head. Hinata saw what looked like a mouth on it's hand, but she ignored it, thinking she was just delusional.

"Sure, by the way. My name is Hinata." She greeted, holding out her hand.

* * *

I liked writting Temari's and Ino's fight.. XD I wonder who the Blonde "it" was hehehe. Poor Sasuke, what would happen if that person was really the Meadow kid? I'll update after a couple of reviews -bows- Oh! and vote oh my poll!

-Crazy Manga Girl


	8. The Search

The long awaited chapter! Yes, it's here at last! It's longer than all my chapters so you guys should be happy. Now go read!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or it's characters.

* * *

Sasuke sighed, he sat down on a bench and watched the two people talk. He figured that had to be a guy. I mean, it had no chest, was pretty lean, and had manly aspects.

Sasuke sort of wished he was wrong, _I mean this guy could be from he Meadow, even if I'm pretty sure that was Naruto_. _This guy could possible even be trying to steal poor Hinata, or worse, hurt her and take advantage if her!_ That was when he decided he would follow them, just to make sure Hinata didn't get hurt or anything.

--

"Hello, my name is Deidara...Yeah." It smiled.

"It's nice to meet you Deidara," She hesitated. "I know this is probably rude and all, but are you a guy or a girl?" She blushed at her own question.

Deidara sweat dropped. "I'm a guy... Yeah."

"Oh, it's just you look like a girl and I wasn't-" She was cut off.

"Don't worry I get that a lot." He smiled warmly at her. "For some reason it seems like I know you... Yeah," He tilted his head.

"Really? I'm not sure if I ever met you or not.., so why are you here Deidara?"

"Well, I came here a lot when I was smaller and decided to visit again, problem is, I don't remember any of the street names, so, of course, I got lost... Yeah." He sighed.

"Yeah, these streets are pretty confusing." She laughed, taking his hand in hers, "Where too Deidara?"

"I would love to get something to eat, if you don't mind...Yeah." He looked at her. "Nice clothes by the way, yeah."

Hinata looked at the clothes she was wearing and blushed. "T-Thank you..."

Deidara nodded and they went off to find a restaurant to eat at, oblivious to the fact Sasuke was following them everywhere. At last, they had found a nice little restaurant with a nice atmosphere, and enough room where you could go to a seat and no one else could hear what you were saying.

"The food here is great." Hinata commented.

"Really now? What do you suggest...yeah?" Deidara asked.

"The J.D. wrap. It's really good." She smiles. "My dad and I used to come here a lot when we I was little."

"Oh? I would train a lot in the meadow when I was here." He chuckled.

Hinata stared at him "Were you the boy in the training field?" She asked her eyes wide. Her heart was pounding. What if this was the boy? Did that mean she didn't catually love Naruto?!

--

Ino had gathered up TenTen and Sakura. "Okay, we need to find Hinata before Sasuke does."

"Why? We should just let them be." Sakura shrugged.

"What if he rapes her again?" Ino suggested.

"Very unlikely to happen, I mean they were tipsy when that happened." TenTen nodded, liking her explanation.

"Still, you can never be too careful, and maybe we can get Naruto and Neji to help." Ino said smiling, "They're close to Sasuke, and would know what most likely happened."

"Mhm, and since all our phones have walky talky's we can message each other back and fourth to see if anyone spots them." Sakura smiled.

"Fine, I'll go ask Naruto and Neji." TenTen disappeared in the crowd for a moment and came back with the two guys.

They both wondered why they were there, but soon shrugged it off and listened to what the girls had to say.

"So, here's the plan. We try looking for Hinata to see what she's up to and see if she's okay after that little stunt Naruto pulled, once we do that we look for Sasuke."

"What stunt?" Naruto looked confused and everyone decided to just ignore him.

"So, all we have to do is look for Hinata, message each other and move on?" Neji asked, making sure he got the idea of the plan.

"Exactly," Sakura smiled. "We won't be in any teams, and all take separate routes."

"Sounds good to me." TenTen sighed, asking herself why she had chose these friends.

They all decide which way they were going. Ino would look around the mall, Sakura would look around Hinata's Neighborhood, TenTen would look around some of Hinata's favorite restaurants, Naruto would look around the forest, and Neji would look in the middle of the town.

They all broke apart, all going to there own destinations. (A/N: it will keep switching off from these people. So it might be a little choppy.)

--

_I wonder where she could be,_ Ino kept walking around the mall ignoring the looks she was getting from all the guys.

She looked in all of Hinata's favorite stores, even in her own, but she didn't have to tell anyone. _It seems she's not here, Oh! What a cute shirt..._Ino looked at the price of said shirt and frowned when she noticed she didn't have enough money for it.

Ino sighed and kept walking, she stopped a guy and asked "Hey! You! Dude, have you seen blue haired girl, tall, with a big chest?" Ino asked. She didn't feel like asking for Sasuke, what was the point if he never was one to go to a place like this?

"No, but I do see a pretty girl in front of me." He smiled.

"Oh really? Well I think I see a nice looking boy in front of me." She flirted back.

Then, while Ino was actually starting to enjoy her self, She heard her cell phone. "Ino pig, you better be looking for Hinata and not flirting with guys."

"I was Sakura, I totally wasn't flirting with anyone." Ino lied, hoping it would work.

"Oh really? Well it seems you left your phone on, because we heard your conversation." Sakura sighed.

"Oh..." Ino sweat dropped, "Okay, well I will continue looking for Hinata!"

--

"Sure you will." Sakura put down the phone and kept looking. She saw Hinata's sister Hanabi and ran up to her.

"Hey Hanabi! What's up?"

"Oh, Nothing Sakura-chan, you?" The little girl bowed.

"Nothing, hey, have you seen your sister around here?" She asked, scanning around to make sure she didn't miss her.

"No, she hasn't been here since she moved in with Sasuke-San." The little girl responded, looking at the ground.

"Oh," Sakura sighed. _Maybe this girl just hasn't seen her, and Hinata is hiding. _Sakura kept walking around. The houses were really nice, she was almost jealous.

Sakura froze. _Why am I jealous of Hinata? I mean my neighborhood is just as nice as hers! Oh, right, she has Sasuke. Well, I could have Naruto if I wanted, right? I could easily take him from that girlfriend he has. What am I thinking? Like I would ever like him. Gaara is kinda cute.. No, he lives to far away and could easily cheat, though I don't think he wants to be with anyone at the moment. _Why was this so hard? How come everyone seemed to have someone, but Sakura didn't?

Let's face it, TenTen Ino and even Hinata! Had someone, I just wasn't fair! They all had someone to rely on, Ino had Shikamaru, TenTen has Neji, and Hinata now has Sasuke, whom she doesn't even particularly like!

Sakura kept looking, she had to,it was her duty as a friend. She swore she had been walking for what seemed like an hour. Why hadn't Neji gotten this job? He'd been able to look around here faster. Damn it, it was all Ino's fault.. Stupid pig...

"Sakura-chan! You there!? PICK UP." Naruto's voice boomed through the receiver.

"Yes Naruto-kun?"

--

"I was wondering if it was okay that I stopped looking and went to get some ramen, I'm hungry." He exclaimed. "Walking in the forest is also _very _boring."

"Don't even think about it." Her voice came in. "Also, I don't care."

Naruto's stomach growled and he sighed. "Fine." He put down the phone and kept walking.

It was dark in the forest, dark and wet. He assumed it had rained while they were in the club.

Naruto kept walking, trudging his way through. _I don't see why Hinata would be in here, she doesn't seem like the kind of person to just walk in here. _His stomach growled again. _God, I'm hungry... Hey look! Berries! _He ran to the bush, and made sure they weren't poisonous, he ate them all.

"Not as goos as ramen, but it will do." He said to himself, he kept walking. _I wonder why Hinata-chan was so sad when Kymiko told her she was my girlfriend... Unless... No, Hinata-chan doesn't like me._

With that he kept walking through the forest. He looked at a tree and decided to climb up it. It was high enough to the point where he could see everything.

Naruto climbed up on the tallest branch. He looked around and decided to kick back and relax. Eventually he fell asleep.

Naruto woke up to someone yelling his name.

"Naruto." Neji said firmly.

Naruto jumped and fell out of the tree. He landed with a THUD. And rubbed his head. "Ah, Neji, don't scare me like that! I was having a good nap."

--

Neji rolled his eyes. "You aren't supposed to be sleeping, you're supposed to be looking for Hinata." He said calmly into the receiver.

"Ah but Neji it's BORING!" The blonde screamed.

"I don't care." Neji hung up. He continued to walk around the town square.

_Hinata isn't here, why am I wasting my time? Well I do have to help her, she's my cousin, even if she's getting married and it should be Sasuke's job. _

Neji had stopped some people earlier, and asked if they had seen her, they all had said no. Neji felt a tap on his shoulder and he turned around, his eyes widened when he noticed who it was.

"Hello Neji, have you seen Hinata recently?" Hiashi asked.

"Hello sir, yes I saw her earlier, why do you ask?"

"Well, neither her, or Sasuke were at the house, I just want to check up on them."

"Oh, well, sir, they should be home later tonight, you should check then."

He seemed to think about it then nodded. "Okay, see you later Neji." Hiashi walks off.

_Hopefully we'll find her in time. _He decided to call TenTen, it seemed she'd be the only one to be able to find her at this point.

"Hey, Ten, it seems Hiashi is looking for her." Neji sighed.

--

"You have to be kidding me!" TenTen said exasperated. "Has anyone else found her?"

"It seems not." Neji voice came from the phone. "It seems you're the only one left." With that he hung up.

_Wow Hinata you better hope I find you. _TenTen kept looking. She went to every restaurant she could think of that her, and the girls went to.

She was finally at her last stop, Oceola Cafe. Then she saw Hinata, Hinata with a blonde... person. Hinata seemed to have a surprised look on her face the other person with her seemed genuinely confused.

TenTen looked around and also saw Sasuke. She took out her cell and Messaged everyone

"I found her."

--

Ino breathed a sigh of relief. "Good." She texted back _Now to go talk to that guy..._

--

Sakura looked at her phone. "Well isn't that just dandy." she replied. She felt somewhat depressed.

--

"Thank god." Naruto sent. He ran out of the forest to get some ramen.

--

Neji didn't bother to reply. He just stared at his phone _Well let's hope they don't try to sneak away._

--

Sasuke had heard the question Hinata asked. _You have to be kidding me. That can't be him... Can it?_

_

* * *

_

I promise, the next chapter will have SasuXHina I just need them to make up. Okay? Please review, and if you haven't, vote on my poll. I hoped you all liked this chapter as much as I did. Oh and Sakura had just noticed how alone she was, that's why she's being all emo!

- Crazy Manga Girl


	9. Playing Around

-Wakes up and runs hand through hair- Well hey guys! As you can see I'm back. I'm sorry this took... -looks- heh, 3 months.

I really am sorry, but I had so much to do, but I hope I'll be able to get this going quicker.

I have a challenge! For all of you who read this... YOU MUST REVIEW. I'll know, believe me. I don't care if it's a good review or a bad review. I came really close to deleting this story, I need to know if it should still be put up.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or any of it's characters.

* * *

"Eh? Boy in the meadow? What are you talking about?" Deidara tilted his head slightly. "The only thing I do is make clay art."

"... Oh..." Hinata blushed and shook her head. "I-I have to go!" She got up and threw her napkin down on the table, with that she left the restaurant.

She ran down the street, wiping her eyes. _Why would it be him? It wouldn't make sense anyway. Though, I was really happy when I thought it was... Maybe I was just excited to meet someone new? He was so strange, but whatever. I'm stuck with Sasuke, so there isn't really much I can do._

Hinata ran to Sasuke's house, as she figured she wouldn't be let into her own. She ran up the stairs and into the bedroom. She flopped on the bed and cried. No, she didn't cry because of Deidara, she was crying because of how badly her life sucked. She didn't get to be with person she loved. She didn't exactly know who she loved at this point. Her fiancé was an asshole. Her dad obviously didn't care about her feelings. Sakura probably hates her by now.

Hinata sat there and cried her heart out. She went as far as punching a pillow, but nothing too violent.

She sat up after a while and laughed. She was crying over nothing, basically. _Well, I guess Sasuke isn't that bad. He does seem to care about me..._

She got up and wiped her eyes. _Hmm, maybe I'll read some books or something. It will probably get my mind off of all this drama._

Hinata grabbed a book and flopped on her bed.

--

Sasuke had seen it all from the time Deidara spoke to when Hinata ran out. He hadn't heard what the asshole said, but he was going to hurt him. He had hurt Hinata, and that wasn't a smart thing to do.

He got up from his post and went right up to Deidara.

"Hey, how can I help you...yeah?" He smiled.

Sasuke pulled back his fist. "What the hell did you do Hinata!?" He asks, hitting Deidara square in the face.

Deidara stumble back. "What? I didn't do anything!"

"Bullshit." Sasuke went for another blow.

"Honestly, I did nothing!" Deidara glared. "She was talking about a guy in a meadow and I told her that I wasn't in a meadow."

Sasuke stopped. "So you weren't him?" He sighed in relief.

"Who? Are all of you crazy?!" Deidara exclaimed as he left the restaurant, complaining about how everyone is this village was messed up.

Sasuke followed after him (after all,he still hurt Hinata), but he was stopped by Tenten who grabbed his arm.

"Dude! What the hell?!" Tenten asked.

"He hurt Hinata, Tenten... I can't let him get away with that." Sasuke glared at the disappearing Deidara.

"Sasuke, what exactly did he do? If it is reasonable I'll let you go, but if it's stupid, I'm going to have to punch you myself." She shook her head at him.

"..."

"Well?!" She asked, glaring.

Sasuke sighed, "Fine, he wasn't the guy in the meadow."

Tenten blinked. "Well, duh, isn't it Naruto?"

"I guess so, but I think she wanted it to be Deidara, or at least expected it."

"That poor girl, she keeps getting let down." Tenten shook her head and punched Sasuke in the shoulder.

"What was that for?!" Sasuke glared at her, fist clenched.

"Calm down. Your reason for hitting him was dumb. I told you I'd hit you if it was." Tenten, shook her head slightly.

"Well, let go! I need to go find her!" Sasuke said getting up.

"Good luck, and Sasuke?"

"Yes, Tenten?"

"Don't screw this up."

"I know."

Sasuke ran, looking around for Hinata. He looked everywhere he could think of, when it finally dawned on him that she could've gone to his house. He sighed to himself for being so dumb and ran to his house as fast he could.

He burst through the door, panting. He ran upstairs to the room and opened the door. "Hinata, you okay?"

--

"Okay, well you see Sasuke saw Hinata run out of the place crying, right?"

"Yeah, and?" Sakura asked. Tenten was relaying to them what had happened.

"Well Sasuke had punched Deidara and Deidara kinda fled, as that's what it looked like from my view. So, what I did was I talked with Sasuke and he's now over at Hinata's." She shrugged. "I hope he doesn't screw it up. He has a bad habit of doing just that."

"Well, maybe Hinata is willing to forgive, him? It was kind of dumb for her to actually think that he was the guy in the meadow. In fact, her whole reason for hating him is dumb," Ino commented.

"I think it's just her being a bit immature. Hinata holds grudges if no one convinces her not too." Sakura nodded.

"Well, you can't talk, Sakura," Ino replied. "You also held a grudge against any girl who tried to take Sasuke."

Sakura looked away, glaring.

--

Hinata looked up and blinked at Sasuke. _What is he doing here?_ "Yes, why wouldn't I be?" She asked, going back to her book.

"... You seemed upset when you left the café, it looked like you were crying..."

She winced a little. "No, perfectly fine. Hey, Sasuke, Ddo you want to go to a park?" She asks, getting up and slipping on her shoes.

"I guess, if you want to." He twitched a bit. As long as she didn't make him go around on the playground...That thing was built for little kids, after all.

"Great, I really need something to take my mind off things." She sighs. What was the point of being mad at him? Even if Naruto was the boy in the meadow, that doesn't mean he would go out with her. He was too infatuated with Sakura.

Hinata sighed and looked up at Sasuke. He wasn't that bad. He had a nice skin tone, he could be a gentlemen when it was necessary, and he was the one who was always there when they were little, at least until they went to school.

Was that her fault? Did she push him away, or did they both go their separate ways? Would she act like this if they had stayed friends or would she still be that small shy girl?

Hinata snapped out of her thought when Sasuke asked her if she was ready.

"Yeah, lets go." She mutters.

--

(A/N: Okay, most of this is them talking, I'm sorry XD)

They trudged through the sand that the swings we on. Hinata got on one and started going back and fourth, Sasuke stood there watching her as her long locks blew in the wind.

"Sasuke! Get your ass on the swing!" Hinata laughed.

Sasuke raised a dark eyebrow, "And if I don't?"

"I'll make you." She smirked.

"Doubt it," he says, getting on anyway.

They swung and felt the cold air push against them.

"Hey Sasuke, I bet I could jump a farther distance than you on my swing."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Mhm." She smiles.

Sasuke shook his head. "I highly doubt-" He stopped when he saw her form blur past him and heard a "THUD" against the sand.

"Beat that." She smirks, standing where he landed.

Sasuke sighed. He swung back and fourth and leapt. He landed a little farther than her. "HAH, I beat you."

"Nope." She smiles. "You didn't"

"I did too!" He glares at her.

"Nu-uh." She shakes her head.

Sasuke looked bemused and tackled her into the sand, tickling her. "I think I did, Hinata."

"Ha- n-no you di-HAH didn't" She laughed, barely being able to speak.

He continued to tickle her. "I won't stop until you say I did."

"FINE! Y-you HAHA won- AH Sasuke."

He stopped and smiled at her, now just laying atop her. "So, now you know it is futile to try to beat me."

"Is it futile to surprise you?" she asked, tilting her head.

"Most likely." He laughs. "I can tell what's going to happen a mile away.

"Hmm, I bet I can change that." She smirks putting a hand on his cheek and kissing him gently on the lips.

* * *

Mhm, I put a cliffy. I didn't enjoy this chapter, but maybe you'll like it because I actually made some fluff, go me

Okay, I have a poll. That poll closes when I get 50 votes. Weird thing is, as I'm writing this, I have 33, 11 for "no" and 22 for "yes". I find that hilarious XD Anywho, hoped you enjoyed, and until next time, toodles

-Crazy Manga Girl


End file.
